Sweet Scarecrow
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Kakashi has no time at all for his girlfriend. What happens when she asked to break up with him? What will he do? Review please!    T for kiss! ENJOY!


**Hai! Again I'm here with another Naruto fanfiction~ so, this time it's Kakashi's turn! XD KYAA! My character belongs to me (P/S: She has a weird name XD) and Naruto characters belong to the rightful owners! XD ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and btw, this is takes place at the Shippuden one kay? XD**

~XD~XD~XD~

"Come on you guys! How are you guys going to be great ninjas if you keep on do things clumsily?" stated Kakashi as he looks at his students who are practicing their guts out, but it's still not enough for him.

"ARGH! Take it easy on us Kakashi! We're exhausted!" exclaims Naruto and he fell on the ground. Kakashi then let out a sigh and looks at both Sai and Sakura, who are tired also. He shakes his head and lies against the tree. Sai and Sakura then sit down next to Naruto.

"Boy, I'm tired!" said Sakura and took a bottle of water out. She then takes a gulp and passes it to Sai. Kakashi felt a presence of chakra nearby them. He turns around and saw a figure hiding behind a tree.

"Wait here. I'll be back…" said Kakashi and he went to the tree. He stops right in front the tree and gives out a sigh.

"What do you think you're doing, Amai?" asked Kakashi and then he looks at the figure as it steps out of the shadows.

"*sigh* you found out. I guess that was such a bad hiding spot… Sorry Kakashi" she then giggled.

"Do need anything?" asked Kakashi to her as he tilts his head.

"Well, I just thought of spending some time with you, but you're busy, so I'll just have to ask you another time…" she said with a slight disappointment in her tone. Kakashi let out a sigh and then he chuckles.

"Sure, why not? I'll meet you at 3P.M. today, near the Ichiraku ramen shop, okay?" Kakashi said and he kisses her forehead through his mask. She blushes slightly and smiles at him.

"Okay, I'll see you around then…" and with that, she disappears. Kakashi and Amai have been together for quite a while. But Kakashi was always busy, so he barely even spends time with her, but she never hate him for that. Every time she asked him to walk or drink or anything like that, he would say he can't, but this time, he promised her that he will go with her.

"Sorry about that… I have a very important appointment at 3, so let's get the practice done quickly!" said Kakashi as he jumps from tree to tree, having Naruto and the rest ended up chasing him.

-XP-XP-XP-

Amai was standing next to the ramen shop. She looks at her watch; it was a quarter past 6. She lets out a sigh. She then saw a group of boys moving towards her.

"Hey, girl~ what's up? Did your boyfriend abandon you?" asked one of the boys. Amai didn't give an answer. She then moves slowly away from them, but one of them was blocking her exit.

"What, don't you have anything better to do than this? Leave me alone…" she said, defending herself.

"Ooh, we have a one tough cookie here, huh? Well, we'll see if she's tough now!" and with that the boys were locking her arm and legs and her mouth was covered. She tried to yank herself away many times but they gained control of her again. She then cried and in her head she screamed Kakashi's name.

Without any warning, the 'leader' of the group was suddenly being pulled and thrown towards the wall. The rest of the group stops and looks at him. They then saw Kakashi who was standing there with a kunai.

"Let her go and leave her be…" he said with a scary tone. They all let Amai go and run for their lives. Kakashi lets out a sigh and looks at Amai. He then goes to her.

"Amai… I…I'm really sorry…" said Kakashi as he tries to touch Amai. She was silent for awhile. "You okay?" he asks her. She nodded softly. Kakashi looks at her in the eyes.

"Amai, I'm really sorry…" Amai shakes her head.

"It's okay…" she said that but Kakashi knew it well that it is not alright. He hugs her tightly.

"Amai, I know I made a big mistake of coming late… I got a bit carried away… But next time… next time I won't do that again, I promise…" Amai was silent for awhile. She then pushes him away slowly.

"K…Kakashi… It's okay… You don't have to promise me anything… I have been quite a burden for you" she said as she wipes her tears.

"N… No yo—" Amai then places her index finger on his lips, even though he was wearing a mask.

"It's alright, Kakashi…" she then smiles at him. "K…. Kakashi, it's okay, if you want to break up…" she said and looks down at the ground. Kakashi stood there silent as he looks at her. He then turns around.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then so be it…" he then walks away, leaving behind the saddened Amai behind. She then stood up and went to the opposite direction towards her home. She didn't say any single word. She arrives at her house and enters it. She walks across the dark living room and closes the door to her room. She went to her bed.

She tosses and turns. At one point she saw the picture of her and Kakashi smiling happily. No one except for her could tell what kind of emotion he has under that mask of his. She took the picture and stroke Kakashi's picture. A few drops of tears on the picture. Soon enough, she was crying like crazy. She hugs the picture and kept crying and crying and crying.

Kakashi who sitting outside of her window without her knowing it was feeling the same kind of pain as her. He then slams his fist on his knee.

"Ergh… What to do?" He thought to himself. He then lit up with an idea and disappears right at that moment.

Few weeks after Amai broke up with Kakashi, she never heard him or saw him since. Her heart is still empty and broken. She was walking past Naruto's apartment when she saw Sakura, Sai and Naruto. As they look up at her, she smiled at them. Sakura then snatches something from Naruto and gave it to Amai. It was a letter.

"Here, I don't who is it from, but it was in Naruto's mailbox. It is addressed for you." From what Amai can see, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were hiding something.

"It's was actually given fr—" before Sai could finish his sentences, Sakura and Naruto clamps his mouth shut. Sakura and Naruto then smiled nervously. Amai shrugs it off and tore the letter open. This was in it:

_Meet you at the bridge that is close to the Hokage mansion at 3P.M. today. See you there._

_P/S: Bring the necklace with you also._

There was also a very beautiful necklace in it. She took it out and admires it. She then wondered for awhile. When she wanted to ask Naruto and the others, they were already gone. She again wondered what in the world is going on. She looks at her watch; 2:45P.M.

She then let out a sigh and went towards the bridge that she told, or more like instructed. She took out a kunai and slides it in her boots. She walks towards the bridge and no one was there. She looks at the time; it was 2:57P.M. She looks around again and no one was still there.

She sighed and lies against the pole that was on the bridge. This bridge was when she first met with Kakashi. Back then he was so… nice and all. But it's not like he isn't right now. He is, it's just that his time was occupied…

She then looks at the necklace again; it was so beautiful. It was a shape of a heart and the color was gold and covered with silver glitters. She stroked the necklace softly. She looks at her watch again; 10 seconds to 3P.M.

She counted the seconds. And when it was right on 3P.M., she looks around and no one was there. She sighed silently and was about to leave when she suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind. She felt that same feeling when Kakashi was hugging her like that. She turns her head sideways a bit and sure enough, it was him.

"K…Kakashi? What are you…?" she asked him but he only replies with a bit tighter hug. She was confused for awhile. "Kakashi… I thought we have already broken up…"

"You thought that, but I don't…" she was confused.

"But you said… 'then so be it' to me at that time and tha—"she then felt his hand covering her mouth. She spun her around and holds her shoulders. He looks directly into her eyes.

"I said 'If that's YOU want, then so be it…' But I never said that I wanted to break up with you…" he said, smiling under his mask. Amai felt deep, warm and touchy feelings inside her. Kakashi then took the necklace that is in her hand and puts it on for Amai. Amai blushes a little. She then smiles at him.

She holds the heart of the necklace and looks at Kakashi, whose face was several inches away. She looks straight into his eyes. He removes his mask a little and kisses Amai tenderly. Amai closes her eyes as he touches her lips. He then pulls away and wears his mask back. She opens her eyes and blushes.

"This time, I promise you that I will be on time for our dates… And that necklace is the witness of my promise… and also this bridge, the very first moment we saw each other…" he said smiling at Amai. She nodded at him and holds his hand.

"It'll be fine… Just as long as you don't forget me…"

"Are you kidding? Who would ever forget about you?" he said and squeezes back her hand. Then both of them smiles sweetly at each other.

-END-

**PHEW! DONE IT IN! XD So, kinda weird, but yeah… Hope y'all like it! X3 REVIEW PLEASE! :D Appreciate it! **


End file.
